


gentle and soft

by plutosrose



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, slightly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Bucky tries to understand why he wants Steve to be so gentle with him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882291
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	gentle and soft

There was something to be said, Bucky thought, about the times that Steve was soft and gentle with him.

It wasn’t that he minded the rough sex that they could and did often have. In fact, he loved it. There was something thrilling about the fact that Steve could leave bruises on him that would last more than a couple of minutes or bite marks that he could still be tracing up to an hour after they finished having sex.

It was a reminder about how real this was. That no matter how many times he went to bed and woke up in the morning, he wasn’t going to disappear, and neither was Steve.

But most of all, he liked it when Steve pressed kisses against his neck instead of sinking his teeth in, when he ran his hands along his back instead of digging his nails in. It was as if each touch was magnified, sending shivers up his spine, reminding him that gentle and soft things weren’t just distant concepts anymore, but a regular part of his life now. 

“That’s it, Buck,” Steve murmured against his ear as he pressed another kiss against his neck. “That’s it.” 

He was rocking into him gently, hand curled around Bucky’s cock. “Yeah, that’s it, Buck, that’s it. You going to come for me?” he whispered into his ear, stroking him firmly.

Pleasure was coiling tightly in his abdomen, taking him higher and higher until he was spilling over Steve’s hand and onto their bed sheets. The first time they’d had sex together in the future (a future that he was beginning to think of more and more of as simply the present), he’d been annoyed by the prospect of needing to wash the sheets before bed, before Steve had explained how to use a washing machine to him. Then the time of day hadn’t mattered. They could have stayed in bed all day for how much he cared. 

Steve sped up, chasing his own release, but never stopping running his hands against his skin or peppering his neck with kisses. At one point, he turned his head gently to face him so that he could blanket him with his body and kiss him as deeply as he had been when they’d started watching a movie an hour ago and Steve had pulled him into his lap, because this was the sort of thing that you could just do, if you wanted. 

And to say he wanted was an understatement. Possibly of the century, and if anyone would know, it would be him. He had been alive that long, after all.

When Steve pulled out of him, he pulled him against his side, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss against his forehead. 

“I love you,” Steve murmured. 

“Tell me something I don’t know, Rogers,” Bucky grinned back at him as Steve chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. “But, I don’t get tired of hearing it.” 

And that was the God’s honest truth, that he could hear it every day for the next hundred years, and he really wouldn’t get tired of it. 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed to himself, running his hands along Steve’s chest. “You wanna go again in like thirty seconds? Kinda want to ride you.” 

Steve’s eyes darkened as he pulled him on top of him, and he could feel his hard cock against his own.

-

For once in his life, Bucky was early to a meeting in the Tower. Steve was usually the early riser, but he had found that if they had sex several times the night before (including middle-of-the-night wake-up sex), Steve tended to sleep like a log. 

He was tapping the table and humming to himself when Tony walked in. “Morning Red Dead Redemption. What’s got you in such a good mood?” 

“Steve and I had sex twelve times last night.”

“...”

When Steve walked in and Bucky pulled him in for a full-on-the-mouth-definitely-not-G-rated kiss, Tony’s eyes widened. “You know, I think I hear Pepper asking me to...recalibrate...the...electric....sofa. Yeah, that sounds right. Gotta go.” 

Bucky snorted. “He’s acting like we were about to have sex in here.”

“I mean the others won’t be here probably for at least ten minutes or so.” Steve waggled his eyebrows, and Bucky swatted at him.

“Your team know you’re this inappropriate? Or is it just me who knows?”

Steve nuzzled against his neck. “Just you.” 

-

Later that night, as Steve took him apart with his fingers and his tongue, he wondered what a round of gentle sex would feel like after a round of especially rough sex.

Well, there was only one way to find out, wasn’t there?

“Fuck me as hard as you can,” Bucky groaned, whining into the sheets as Steve licked inside of him. “Then--ah, I want you to be really gentle.”

Steve pulled off of him and pressed a kiss against his hip. “That what you want Buck?”

“Yeah,” he breathed into the pillows. “Want it so bad. Want to feel you filling me up for days...”

He heard Steve mutter ‘Jesus’ under his breath as he kissed his hip again. “Okay, and then what do you want?”

He had an idea of what he wanted, but when he tried to put it into words, they felt like they were just out of reach, floating further and further away the more that he tried to use them. 

That happened to him still, sometimes. Words or thoughts would be in his head and then float away until he couldn’t remember them at all. It was more than a little bit frustrating. For example, there had been the time where he’d lost his temper standing in their kitchen because he couldn’t remember the word ‘spatula’. 

“Want you to be really gentle. Just...soft. When you’re really gentle with me, I can feel it...it’s like...it’s amazing,” Bucky murmured, turning slightly so that he wouldn’t be saying his piece directly into the pillows. “I just feel so....” The words ‘loved’ and ‘worshipped’ came to mind, but he felt equally loved and worshipped when Steve was rough and showed him just how badly he wanted him. 

The word ‘normal’ came to mind too–like he was someone who hadn’t aged a century and had an arm that could deflect bullets. But that wasn’t quite right either, if he was being completely honest with himself. He wasn’t sure if the words existed to describe it–and if they did, they weren’t within reach. 

“I don’t know,” he murmured, a blush creeping up his neck as he considered hiding back in the pillows. “It’s just intense.”

He could practically feel Steve smirking against his skin. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah Rogers,” he grinned. “‘S some good sex.” 

Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss against his neck, sending a shiver up his spine. “You say the sweetest things, Buck.” 

“I do, it’s how I got you into bed with me,” Bucky managed, before Steve nibbled on his earlobe, and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Hmm,” Steve murmured as he ran his hands along his sides. “Less talking. Still gotta give you what you asked for.” 

And honestly, as good as it felt to have Steve caressing him gently after having left large bruises on his hips, nothing felt better than having the love of a man who, after decades in a future that shouldn’t have existed, was still made of spit and fire and so much good it was a little unreal. 

For a long time, good things had been few and far between--more often the product of his own imagination. But this--rough or gentle--he knew in his guts was real.


End file.
